A Day at the Park
by FrUK Seasons
Summary: England's favorite spot; a serene and beautiful part of the park near the school he attends. Though perfect for reading, it can get rather lonely in truth. But, is he really willing to share it? Especially with that frog of a Frenchman, Francis..?
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

_A Not So Peaceful Evening_

_England POV_

Soft sunlight streamed down from the sky, bathing me in an orangish hue. However, though it provided me some warmth, the light fall breeze was enough to make me shiver and button my jacket just a little higher.

"I should've worn something warmer..." I muttered, speaking to no one in particular as I was alone except for the characters whose story I was currently indulged in. Another small gust of wind fluttered the pages of the book I held in my hands, causing me to curse as I lost my place.

"Damn it..." Sighing, I placed the book down onto the bench I had found myself sitting on, deciding to instead enjoy the evening. The leaves were turning, their green hues changing into bright oranges, reds and yellows of all shades, now beginning to litter themselves along the ground like delicate decorations, giving color to the dying grass. My emerald green eyes strayed away from the trees to note the sky, melting into a breathtaking orange-pink, clouds resembling cotton candy as they drifted slowly through the air.

"Beautiful isn't it?" An all too familiar voice much too close for my liking interrupted my thoughts, causing me to nearly fall off the bench I had comfortably situated myself on.

"F-Francis!" I was about to turn around to glare heatedly at the older nation, but before given the opportunity, he'd already wrapped his arms around me.

"But, not nearly as beautiful as you Angleterre~" He purred in my ear, causing my face to heat up immensely. Trying to shake off my fluster, I composed myself as best I could and responded.

"W-what are you doing here..? You didn't follow me, did you?" I asked, pulling away from his embrace.

"Non... I was enjoying the evening, just as you are." He replied, his brilliant azure eyes searching my face, a light smile playing at his lips. Obviously, I didn't believe him in the least, and he very well knew it.

"Mhm... And that's why you had to come over here and ruin it for me. I should've known I couldn't find a moment of peace without you harassing me in one way or another." At that, he looked rather hurt, as if I'd just punched him in the gut and laughed at his pain. For a brief moment, I felt as if I should apologize, but I shook it off and remained strong. If I wanted to get this Frenchman off my back, then I couldn't just soften up at his pouting.

"Oh, I see... So, I'm just a nuisance to you then?" He frowned, eyes boring into mine.

"W-well..." I struggled to find the right words as I didn't want to slip up and cause an all-out fight. I just wasn't in the mood for it at moment. Plus, the two of us had been made roomates at the school we were now attending, much to my dismay, and It'd be tense later if I was to be too offensive.

"Well what? Am I or am I not?" He raised a brow, light blond locks fluttering gently in the chilly breeze that had seemed to befall the area we were currently in. I redirected my gaze to stare intently at the patterns of the wood on the bench as if they were the most interesting thing in the world, attempting to avoid that pleading expression of his. However, he'd already gotten to me, and with a sigh of defeat, I finally answered.

"No... You're not a nuisance France." _Though you're a pain in the ass._ That seemed to cheer him up, especially since he hadn't heard my thoughts as well, as he immediately found a place beside me on the bench, his smile wide and happy.

"I didn't think so~ Otherwise, you would've told me to leave already," He pointed out, smirking slightly. I blinked, then nearly smacked myself in the face. He was acting the whole time just to get a reaction out of me!

"Damn wanker..." I muttered under my breath, but he only seemed to smile more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_How Time Changes the Heart_

_France POV_

I knew he didn't detest me as he always said he did. I could tell, especially since he had begun inviting me to come with him to what I refer to now as 'our spot'. It's been a few months now that we've spent more time together, and I have to say I grown to appreciate just being alone with him. Arthur can certainly be stubborn, but he can't deny he enjoys my company as well.

The weather was getting cooler, and the frost bit at my exposed skin like ravenous insects as I stepped outside, causing me to shiver. However, despite the chillier weather, I wouldn't skip out on an opportunity to go with England; absolutely not, when he's the one inviting me.

"So, are we still going to the park? Or is it a bit too cold for that?" I inquired, redirecting my gaze to look at the Englishman in which I was walking beside.

"We can still go... Unless you find the weather too uncomfortable. I'm used to the cold, so I'm ok, but I'm not sure how well you fair." He looked at me, his emerald green eyes almost glistening in the light that managed to squeeze through the heavy grey clouds filling the sky. I felt a smile come to my face, my attention caught up in those deep pools of green; so much so, I hardly heard his response. Unknown to me how much time passed between his words and my attempt to answer, I must've taken a bit too long as his expression turned concerned.

"Uh, Francis..?" He prompted, a small frown gracing his lips. Blinking, I forced myself to look away, snapping myself out of the stupor that had consumed me.

"O-oh... Sorry mon cher, I was thinking..." Lying, I tried to cover up my embarrassment. I didn't want to tell him why I'd really frozen up. Well, not yet at least.

"But non, I'll be fine. My weather's warmer than yours, but I can handle this," I reassured, trying a light smile to make myself look all the more convincing. Green eyes scanning mine for a moment, he finally gave a nod of approval as he had bought my lie, and didn't question my answer.

"Alright, as long as you're up to being out here." Breathing a soft sigh, he looked away, a light gust of wind ruffling his messy blond hair. Seeing him shiver, my instant reaction was to bring myself closer to him, and to my surprise he didn't move away this time. My hand had began moving to take his, but I stopped myself and refrained. I didn't want to push it, as I've done many times before. Normally, I wouldn't hesitate, but today... There was something different. Something special that I couldn't figure out, but I'd felt it the moment I woke up, and throughout my classes as well.

"Francis..?" England's voice, quiet and almost nervous, broke the silence that had hung over us as heavily as the dark clouds above.

"Oui?" Turning my head to look at the Briton with curiosity, I replied, my tone just as soft.

"You... You can hold my hand, if you like..." His gaze remained on the ground as he spoke, and I noticed right away the rosey blush hinting his cheeks. At first, I didn't do anything as I was simply too shocked, but after a few moments, I took his hand, walking slightly closer to him so that our shoulders were touching.

"D-don't think it's because I've suddenly taken a fancy to you or something. It's just that my hands are cold..." He looked up at me, blush darkening as his obvious embarrassment grew, the look in his eyes daring me to say any different. However, I decided not to comment on it or tease him. If his hands had really just been cold, he could've put them in the pockets of his coat, and I easily knew that. But I wasn't about to go and complain about it.

"But of course~" I couldn't help but chuckle a little, as he was simply being much too cute for me to resist.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Snow-born Kindness_

_England POV_

France's words rung in my ears, which had also turned a crimson red in my fluster. Clearly he didn't believe me... But then again, it was a pretty pathetic fib.

"What? Do you think I'm lying?" I asked, no longer looking at France as my face was still much too hot for me to feel comfortable even attempting it. I could just barely hear him hum in thought before he answered, as if it had taken some real considering before he could deliver me a proper response.

"Well, if I were to be absolutely truthful, oui. But I'll just let this slip for now, okay?~" I could almost hear the smirk in his reply, but I swallowed my pride and let it go.

"Alright..." I mumbled, subconsciously leaning against the Frenchman as we continued to walk to the park. I had to ask myself why I started inviting Francis with me in the first place. The spot in which we now both visited so very often together used to belong solely to me, the only place it seemed I could find some time alone. But... Wether I admitted it to myself or not, it had become more enjoyable with someone there to talk to. Even if that someone was France.  
When I finally did notice that I was leaning so comfortably against him, I was about to move as embarrassment once again took hold of me. But, I stopped myself as I realized that it didn't actually feel so bad, and France didn't seem to mind in the least. In fact, it felt pretty good, especially out in the cooler weather. His body heat was highly welcomed, and it certainly made the bracing cold all but disappear. So I ended up staying where I was despite my previous emotions on the matter.

"Look, we're here~" He announced, the cheer in his voice enough to pique my curiosity. Why was he so happy? It couldn't have been just spending time with me; he did so every day. But then again, I normally wasn't as close to him as I was today, literally speaking. I allowed a smile to touch my lips before straightening up, nearly forgetting he was still holding my hand. Had I truly grown that used to it? Shaking off my thoughts, I nodded.

"Yes... We might even be able to enjoy some snow today," I noted, looking up at the sky that had seemed to grow all the more heavy. It was much too cold for rain, so snow was the most logical guess at the weather's forcast.

"Oui, that'd be nice... It isn't often I get to spend a snow day with you." For some reason, his words struck me by surprise, causing me to look up at him. His gaze was set on me, a soft expression on his face as well as a warm smile. There had been no perversity behind his actions today, nor his words, which had truly impressed me. I felt my own lips curve upward into a larger smile as I looked over his face for a moment.

"I guess not, huh? Well today's a good day to start~" I replied as we reached the bench we always sat on when coming here. But today when we sat, we were seated closer than normal, leaving me to wonder why I didn't care. I shrugged it off and instead looked around, seeing as the trees were now barren of leaves, the bright colors of fall having left, leaving a lifeless brown in it's place. But once the snow came, everything would be washed clean in a soft, colorless blanket. Another gust of wind, this one more icily cold than the last few, seemed to go right through my clothing to touch my skin, causing a shiver to run down my spine. I chuckled just a little as earlier I had been worried about France's tolerance of the cold, when it seemed it was affecting me more than he.

"What's wrong? Are you cold, Angleterre?" He asked, casting his azure gaze upon me in concern.

"Just a little, but I'll be fine, trust me." I reassured him, my own gaze lowering to the ground. I was surprised how much he seemed to care about my well-being when just a few months ago we were at each other's throat at the first hint of an insult. But now I didn't feel like fighting with him. Looking deeply into myself, I found I didn't want to hurt him at all; not mentally or physically.

"Okay, if you're sure," He murmered, scooting a little closer nonetheless. But oddly enough, I felt myself smiling at the action instead of scowling.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**  
_

_Confessions_

_France POV_

Despite England's words of reassurance, I still moved a little closer in an attempt to share some of my warmth. I'd rather just wrap him in an embrace, but for one reason or another I decided to take it slow today. It seemed that that was the best way to gain the Englishman's trust; or, at least that's what was working to my advantage. He seemed to have changed somehow though... Maybe it was just that he wasn't acting nearly as distant. Perhaps I really had captured his heart? That thought brought a smile to my face and just a twinge of an emotion I couldn't place to my heart. Was it... Longing?

"Can I ask you something..?" His sudden inquiry snapped me out of my thoughts, bringing my gaze to him in an instant.

"Of course~ What is it, Angleterre..?" I answered him without a moments hesitation, my voice holding curiosity. He shuffled his feet, and I could see his knuckles turning white as he wrung his hands as if whatever was about to escape his lips was hard for him to utter.

"Do you enjoy being with me?" The words came out in a tone so quiet it was hardly a whisper, his gaze remaining glued to the ground. Before I could stop myself, my arms were around him in an instant, holding him close to myself.

"Did you even have to ask?" Chuckling, I gave the Briton a small but affectionate squeeze, amusement widening my smile.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't come here with you every day," I added, realizing by now that he wasn't pulling away or even complaining. In fact, although he looked rather flustered, he seemed quite comfortable in my embrace, even taking time to situate himself so that he was leaning into me.

"I figured as much... But, it's nice to hear you actually say it." With a sigh, he slowly, and maybe even a little unsurely, rested his head onto my shoulder after I had gently pulled away. I blinked, realizing I had never told him I liked being with him until now. The main reason, however, was that I feared he'd stop asking me to join him if I acted too interested in his company. But maybe all along, he'd wanted that...

"I... I really like being with you Francis..." Now that definitely took me by surprise. I could tell by his actions, but I never thought he'd actually admit it to me. Looking at him once more, I could feel the shock I'd felt at his words written all over my face, his own eyes staring back at me intently. Those beautiful green orbs I couldn't help but adore.

"And... I like you. A lot..." I felt my eyes widen a bit as I examined his face, trying to figure out if he was joking or not. However, his expression was completely serious, the beginnings of a blush coming to his cheeks.

"I like you too, Arthur... I have for awhile now..." I felt myself murmer, leaving the two of us in silence as we both just took in what the other had said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter**** 5**_  
_

_How Love Starts_**  
**

_England POV_

A sweet silence was what met us after our admittance of affection for one another. But what I couldn't help ask myself was... What now? I looked up suddenly as I felt something cold land on my nose.

"It's snowing..." Noting the change in weather, I looked back at France, eyes scanning over his face with a gentle gaze. He really was lovely... His skin, like a porcelain doll kept in mint condition, perfect and without flaw. And those gorgeous blue eyes; they always reminded me of the ocean, deep and mysterious, yet they drew you in with their beauty. My eyes ventured to examine him further. His light blond locks, silky yet full, that feathered down to his shoulders, as well as those lips... I could just- I blinked, shaking off the thoughts that had invaded my mind.

"So we'll get to spend Winter's first snow together... I'm really glad." His words helped me to focus on something else, sending a jolt of relief through my body as I searched my scrambled thoughts for a reply.

"I am too..." Sighing inwardly, I was almost embarrassed at my weak response. Surely I had more to say than that? Another stretch of silence greeted us, leaving us to our own thoughts as no words passed between us. After a while, I decided to direct my gaze back to him, somewhat surprised to see he was staring back at me. I looked into those pools of endless blue he possesed as eyes, seeing there what I knew was in my own. His expression softened before he spoke, and I could almost predict what it was he would say, as those same words were at the tip of my own tongue.

"We both know there's more to say, but it's better spoken through actions, oui?" With a light smile, he brought his hands up to cup my face, his fingers warm and comforting against the smooth skin of my cheeks. I felt myself nod in agreement before we drew closer, my arms moving to wrap themselves around his neck in a tender embrace. Our lips soon met in what would be my first kiss, my eyes closing slowly as I, although hesitantly, deepened the osculation. My actions must have amused Francis in one way or another, as I could feel his lips curl slightly into a smile as we continued. I thought maybe I had done something wrong, and could already feel the heat of a flush coming to my face. Hopefully though, he'd think it was due to the cold, although I doubted it. He pulled me closer, his warmth sending a shiver of pleasure down my spine. Being so close, I noticed even his scent, finding that I liked it very much... The smell of sweet wine and roses, a rather captivating fragrance that I couldn't seem to get enough of. I felt so... Happy. Maybe this really was what I'd wanted all along; what we had both wanted. And to think... It had all started with a day at the park.


End file.
